1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power generation, and particularly to a portable generator for generating electrical energy from wind and solar energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the costs and environmental concerns related to the burning of fossil fuels, alternative power generation systems are of great interest, particularly in the form of power generators based on inexhaustible resources, such as ambient wind and solar energy. Although a wide variety of solar energy systems have been developed, harnessing wind power effectively has been problematic. Due to the nature of the weather in general, wind can come from any direction, thus static wind-driven turbines are often facing in the wrong direction to make full use of the wind's power. Further, such systems tend to be very large scale and are extremely difficult to transport to new locations. Thus, a portable wind and solar power generator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.